Where in the World is Tyler Lockwood?
by SecretlyHilarious
Summary: Tyler is free to come back to Mystic Falls, the only problem is Caroline doesn't know where he is. However, nothing is going to get in her way as she embarks on a journey to find her boyfriend.
1. I Long to Look at your FaceBook

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just borrow them for fun!

It had been one month since Klaus had told Caroline that Tyler could come back to her and she was pissed as hell. The reason? She had no freaking idea where her boyfriend was! She knew he was on the run so he had to be careful, but she never expected that it would be this impossible to find him.

Caroline had initially left a few joyous messages on Tyler's phone, however she soon realised that was futile when she remembered he had ditched it ages ago. Her next idea had been to post some not-very-cryptic messages on her FaceBook status.

"I can't wait until my Boo comes back from his trip"

"Counting down the days until our long-overdue overnighter"

"Tyler, where are you? COME HOME!"

However to Caroline's annoyance, Tyler had not sent her any messages or come rushing back to Mystic Falls. That could only mean he was in a place with no internet connection, which made her shudder with worry. Was he homeless? Was he living in a cave in the mountains? Had he found a pack of werewolves and taken to living on the land?

Thinking about Tyler joining up with some other wolves did not please Caroline as it bought back unpleasant memories of that traitorous bitch Hayley. She had always known the wolf had a thing for her boyfriend and she didn't like the idea of other Hayleys trying to get their paws on Tyler.

Caroline was also upset because Bonnie had run off to her mom's for the summer and for some reason refused to return any calls or messages. She was worried that Bonnie was having a pre-college crisis, which couldn't have come at a worse time since she needed some witchy intervention to find Tyler.

After a day of sitting around moping and Googling private investigators, Caroline was surprised when Jeremy showed up at her house.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" she sighed.

"Bonnie asked me to give you a message."

"You spoke to her? Is she okay? Why won't she call me back, is she mad at me?"

"Whoa, Care, chill," Jeremy replied nervously. "Bonnie's been at a witch retreat with her mom and they aren't allowed to use technology. She lost her powers closing the veil so she can't help you find Tyler but she wanted me to give you the details of a witch who might be able to do a locator spell for you."

"Oh no, poor Bonnie," Caroline said sympathetically. "I hope she can get re-juiced at this retreat."

"That what she's hoping, but she might have to be away for a while," Jeremy explained, still looking quite nervous.

Caroline looked at Jeremy suspiciously, wondering what he was hiding. He was acting so fidgety and weird that he was either back on drugs or trying to keep a big secret. She didn't have time to try and get to the bottom of it though so she took the details of the witch and sent Jer on his way.

The witch's name was Amanda and she lived a few hours away, not far from where the girls were going to college. Caroline gave her a call was pleased when she agreed to help.

Even though Amanda had seemed nice on the phone, Caroline was a little bit wary of going to see her by herself. After the incident where she had accidentally killed twelve witches to save Bonnie's life she was secretly afraid this witch might have a hidden agenda.

Deciding back-up was in order, Caroline put in a call to her other bestie.

"Hey, Care," Elena chirped, answering on the first ring. "What are you up to?"

"Well I'm hoping to go on a road trip with my best friend. Please say you'll come," Caroline begged.

"Sure thing. What's the reason for our little adventure?" Elena asked.

"I need to visit a witch," Caroline said determinedly. "I'm going to find Tyler and bring him back home, I don't care what it takes."


	2. You Are Such a Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just borrow them.

Caroline and Elena were kicking it Thelma and Louise style; they had the windows down, the music up, and designer shades on their faces.

"Is Bonnie still avoiding you too?" Caroline questioned. "I keep replaying graduation in my head and wondering if I did something to offend her."

"Yeah something is definitely up with her," Elena agreed. "I don't understand why she's talking to Jeremy and not us."

"After I find Tyler I think we need to go to this witch retreat and kidnap her home."

"Care, you need to let go of your smothering tendencies," Elena laughed. "She will come home when she's ready."

"But I want her home now," Caroline pouted. "Bonnie's in witchy rehab, Stefan's off finding himself, Matt's travelling the world and Tyler's MIA. I want my people back!"

"So…have you heard from Stefan recently?" Elena asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, I think he's off on, like, a spiritual quest to find himself. Apparently it doesn't involve phones."

"I'm a little concerned about him, he hasn't contacted Damon or I all summer," Elena confessed.

"Look, you guys broke up and you're dating his brother, things aren't going to be the same," Caroline blurted out before she could stop herself. "You have to accept that he's not going to be at your beck and call anymore."

"I know, it's just hard," Elena confessed. "I made my choice and picked Damon, but it doesn't mean I don't still care about Stefan."

"Stefan is over one hundred years old, I'm sure he can look after himself just fine," Caroline replied reassuringly. "If I was worried about him I'd tell you, then add him to the list of people we need to find."

"How do you think Tyler's doing out there?" Elena asked.

"I'm really worried about him," Caroline admitted. "He's probably all alone and scared. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"It must be awful to live in fear like that. Katherine deserved it but Tyler didn't."

Caroline shuddered at Elena's words. She was doing her best to try and remain her usual positive self about Tyler but it was hard. She was sure he was miserable and missing her, and basically having the worst time of his life.

"That's why I have to find him," Caroline said determinedly. "He needs to be back with me where he belongs."

"I wonder what he's doing for money and stuff?" Elena mused. "I know he would have inherited millions after Carol was murdered but I doubt he had time to liquidate any assets before leaving."

"Maybe he's a professional dog walker in LA?" Caroline giggled. After all, Tyler did have special bond with man's best friend.

"Nah if he's in LA he will be working in movies. Oh, what if he wrote a movie about a werewolf in love with a vampire and it becomes the next Twilight!"

"Maybe he's decided to become an actor?" Caroline laughed. "He's hot enough for it. He could do all his own stunts too."

"He could have decided to utilize his hotness and become a gigolo to rich women."

"Tyler would never become a prostitute," Caroline said, appalled at the suggestion. "You don't really think he's out there sleeping with married ladies do you?"

"Oh Care, I was just joking," Elena responded apologetically. "Trust me, Tyler is so insanely in love with you there is no way he would be selling his wares to other girls."

"Argh, I just want him back!" Caroline whined.

"Hey don't worry, you'll be seeing him in no time," Elena said soothingly. "In fact, I think this is the witch's house on the right."

Sure enough, Elena was right and they had arrived at Amanda's home. Caroline was still a bit nervous but she pushed her fear down and held her head high.

"Come on Elena, let's go see a witch about a hybrid."


	3. Interview with Two Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just borrow them.

Caroline and Elena held hands and nervously knocked on Amanda's door. A pretty Asian girl opened the door to greet them, but her face quickly fell.

"Funny, on the phone you left out the part about you being a vampire," Amanda said witheringly.

"We're good vampires, I promise," Caroline squeaked.

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not, but I'm not going to waste my time finding out."

Amanda went to slam the door but Elena stuck her foot out and blocked it.

"Look, I get it you're a witch so that means you're not a big vampire fan. Our best friend Bonnie used to be the same until she realized that just because someone is a vampire doesn't make them a bad person," Elena returned.

"Bonnie's a great witch and I trust her, but it's not my policy to help vampires," Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Please you have to help me," Caroline begged. "My boyfriend has been gone for months and I'm so worried about him. You don't understand how much I need him back."

She could see that her words were getting to Amanda, and the witch's anti-vampire resolve was beginning to waver.

"Tyler is the love of my life and I just want him back with me so we can start college and get on with our lives," Caroline said earnestly.

"Oh shit, you just had to bust out the schmoopy talk," Amanda groaned. "I'm a sucker for all that true love stuff."

"Tyler and Caroline are soulmates of the epic variety," Elena continued. "Trust me, they have been through so much and they still love each other more than ever."

"Plus, I'm super horny," Caroline blurted out. "These past few months have been looooooonnnggg and I need some hot vamp sex like you wouldn't believe."

"Ewwww," Amanda and Elena groaned simultaneously

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Caroline shrugged. "Tyler and I are extremely sexually compatible so we have a very healthy sex life. The boy has mad skills, I'm telling you the things he can do with his fingers and his tongue would blow your…"

"Okay, geez, I'll help you," Amanda interrupted. "Just please stop talking about your kinky vampire sex life."

Caroline launched herself at the witch and gave her a bone-crushing hug. She was so relieved that Tyler was within her sights that she couldn't do anything more than say 'thank you' over and over again.

The thing Caroline missed most about Tyler was that he was truly the one person who knew her better than anyone. She could tell him her hopes and her dreams, and she could even tell him embarrassing things that she wouldn't let anyone else know and he never laughed at her. He never thought anything she said was silly or stupid and he always put her first.

Caroline had been so touched when Tyler risked his life to come back to Mystic Falls and give her the perfect prom. Like seriously, what guy would risk certain death from her psychotic stalker just to dance with her. Tyler truly was her forever love and she was willing to do whatever it took to get him back.

"Care, you're crushing our new friend," Elena chided, interrupting Caroline's reverie and yanking her arms away.

"Thanks," Amanda coughed, desperate to get some air back in her lungs.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just so excited."

"No worries, let's just get this over with before you kill me with kindness," Amanda returned sarcastically.


	4. Every Witch Way But Up

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just borrow them

….

"Alright, did you bring the items I asked for?" Amanda queried, getting down to business.

"Yes, they're all here," Caroline assured her brightly.

Amanda cleared some bills, junk mail and other papers off her kitchen table and spread out a large map of the world.

"Ok, first I need the personal item belonging to your boyfriend."

Caroline proudly fished a pair of Tyler's silk Armani boxers out of her bag and held them out.

"What?" she said, when Amanda and Elena stared at her.

"I don't think you needed to bring his underwear," Elena hissed.

"But she said on the phone that I needed to bring something intimate," Caroline protested.

"For future reference, his favorite t-shirt would have been fine," Amanda responded dryly.

"Oh. Well these are his favorite boxers," Caroline said defensively. "And they're clean."

"Just put them on the map," Amanda sighed. "Now, do you have an item that symbolizes your love?"

"Yes."

"I'm really hoping you didn't bring the sheets from Tyler's bed," Elena giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Caroline growled crossly. "I brought the charm bracelet he gave me for my eighteenth birthday."

"Perfect…and non-gross," Amanda said approvingly.

The girls formed a circle and held hands, and Amanda began chanting something in Latin that Caroline couldn't understand. The witch then pulled a sewing needle out of her pocket and gestured to Caroline to hold out her hand. Reluctantly, Caroline did as she was told and swore under her breath when Amanda pricked her pointer finger.

A glowing red aura suddenly began emanating from the items on the map and Amanda moved closer, as if she were in a trance. Still chanting, the witch's words became louder and more erratic until she abruptly became silent.

"Well, what did you see? Is he okay? Is he scared?" Caroline demanded anxiously. "Please, tell me anything."

"Relax, from what I could tell your boyfriend is doing fine," Amanda said reassuringly. "I only got a quick glimpse into his mind but I sensed he didn't feel he was in danger."

"Oh, thank God," Caroline sighed, letting out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"That's great. See, I knew everything would work out alright," Elena smiled.

"There's good news and bad news though," Amanda cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked fearfully.

"The good news is I know where he is, the bad news is that he's pretty far from home."

"Spit it out then," Elena prodded. "Don't keep Caroline in suspense."

"Your boyfriend is hiding out in Beijing," Amanda stated with conviction.

"Beijing as in China?" Caroline squeaked. "What on earth is he doing there?"

"Hey, I just see the where, I don't see the why."

"China," Caroline muttered to herself faintly. "I need to get to China…somehow."


End file.
